Following My Mind, Learning to Follow My Heart
by Sherrypie909
Summary: Olivia Pope is a fixer for making scandalous politicians issues to go away. She learns to find her true love whether it be Olitz or Olake or maybe someone new.Will love cause her to fail and can she find herself. All these questions Olivia asks herself everyday but won't condone it? Follow Olivia through her journey to find herself. There will be Drama, tears, arguments, and more.:
1. An Argument Forgotten

Cyrus has just received a tape in his inbox with a simple instruction to show the president. Cyrus wanted to see it for himself so he put the tape into his computer. He runs back to close the door to his office and runs back to sit down. Immediately on the screen is Olivia and Jake walking into her apartment. They walk into the kitchen and stare at each others eyes and Olivia stands on her tippy toes to kiss him. Jake made his way down to kissing her neck while Olivia unbuckled his belt. Jake viciously took off her shirt and saw she was wearing a pink lacy lingerie set. Jake took off his shirt and pants and Olivia took off her bra. He picks her up around her small waist and places her on the counter was happy that finally he could finally show Fitz the kind of woman she really is. Now he can leave Olivia and save his job by saving his marriage. Cyrus fast forwarded the video and sees that they have sex in every room. The bathroom, the bedroom, living room,kitchen, and even in the closet. As he is fascinated by this phenomenon there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Cyrus there is a meeting in 30 minutes that I want to run over with you," Fitz waited for him to open the door but Cyrus took a long time responding.

"Fitz I have something to show you," Cyrus took the CD out of his computer and walks with Fitz to the Oval office.

When they arrive Cyrus puts the cd in the dvd player.

Cyrus what the hell is this," Fitz yells,"we have a meeting in...,"he checks his watch," 15 minutes."

"Just watch," Cyrus said as he pushes play on the screen.

Fitz looked and leaned in closely as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The love of his life kissing...JAKE! He is sticking his tongue down her throat and taking off his pants. How could she do this to us.

"Turn it off," Fitz said quickly./p

"Wait Mr. President, they do it in every single r-," Cyrus was cut off by Fitz.

"I don't care.** . **!"

Cyrus turns it off, Fitz stood there staring blankly at the screen.

"Hal , Tom get me Olivia Pope **NOW**! By any means necessary," Fitz exclaims,"Get her Now!"

**†**************†*************†*********

Olivia was just getting off her lunch break with Abby,Huck,and Harrison when her phone rang. The number was blocked so she thought it was Fitz.

"Hi," Olivia said softly.

"Hey, Olivia so you know what I was thinking, last night was really fun. But as I see it I haven't taken you out on a proper date," Olivia smiled at the sound of Jakes voice.

"Well, I just ate so...maybe later," She said with a smile in her voice.

"Can I pick you up around...7?"

"Olivia come on let's go, we have a new case," Abby said.

"OK Abby one second ," Olivia put the phone back on her ear,"sure that would be great, see you then Jake."

"See you soon Olivia, I can't wait," Jake then hung up./p

"When Olivia walked outside she was met be Tom and Hal. She is not in the mood to see Fitz after he yelled at her for having Edison over her apartment. Even thought they didn't do anything he was just jealous.

"You can tell the President that he cant summon me to his office after he accused me of sleeping with my ex," Olivia said quietly so that her employees couldn't hear about her affair with the POTUS.

"He said it's urgent if you do not come we will forcibly remove you and bring you to him. Its his orders ," Tom said while Hal just stood there blankly.  
>"Abby go ahead its OK I will be there later," Olivia said.<p>

"Once Abby turned around Olivia ran with her coffee around the street corner. She didn't want to see Fitz at all. She stopped because she was at a dead end. Turning around she saw Hal and Tom close by running to her.

"Please...just leave me alone, I have work to do and my head hurts," Olivia pleaded.

"Sorry ma'am we have to take you now," Tom.

Olivia turned around to jump the fence but was caught in the arm by barbed wire where she then fell and hit her head. They both picked her up and she was kicking and screaming as they put her into a dark SUV . The whole ride to the white house Olivia was holding her head. When they arrived they forcibly held her arms all the way to the Oval office.

"********†**************†************†****  
>"Mr. President Olivia Pope is here to see you," Hal said.<p>

"Send her in," Fitz said.

They placed Olivia on the couch and immediately she stood up and walked over to Fitz's desk and slapped him hard across the face. Fitz face jerked and he grabbed her in a hug and signaled Tom and Hal to leave. She pushed him off her.

" .Me! Fitzgerald!" Olivia yelled.

Fitz knew that when she called him by his first name she was angry. She was livid with him and she is not going to go through this through. How dare he have her forcibly removed from her peace at work. Fitz just stood in front of her with frowned eyebrows and his hands deep in his pockets.

"Livvie I-," before he could continue she cut him off.

"Stop Fitz. Just stop!" Olivia screamed.

"Olivia I should be the mad one here you...you...you," Fitz tried to hold back his tears."I don't understand why you run Livvie," he said as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

She stared at him with her big brown doe eyes, she was angry, hurt, melancholy. She couldn't even look at him while he was downing himself with scotch.

"Why am I here Mr. President, you had your secret service take me to you like I'm some whore off the street. If you don't mind...well actually I don't give a damn about what you think so I'm leaving," Olivia walked to the door knob and turned around,"oops I forgot," she cleared her throat,"bye bye Fitzy Witzy," she said sarcastically.

When Olivia opened the door Tom and Hal were standing right there. She laughed historically and turned to Fitz.

"Really...tell your dog to move the hell out of my way!"/p

"Olivia! I have to talk to you, please just let me talk to you and stop acting like a child," Fitz pleaded.

"Hurry up," Olivia said.

"For one, I know you had sex with Jake last night, why the hell would you do that to us. Liv baby?"  
>"One, who I and who I don't fuck is none of your damn business. Two, we are not together...you made that pretty clear. Three, you do not ever call me here again and accuse me of something that is profoundly none of your business!" Olivia stated clearly with out taking a single breath. Her and Fitz were face to face. Although he was 6'2 and she's only 5'4.<p>

"Liv-"

"Don't call me that!" Olivia retaliated as she clutched the back of her head.

"You own me Olivia, I love you I want us to be together and move to Vermont and" Fitz paused to see Olivia had blood dripping down her neck.

Olivia stumbled a little and she put her hand on her neck, there was bountiful amounts of blood. Just then she could hear Fitz calling Tom and Hal. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed right in front of him. Fitz ran to cup her face. She was so beautiful he thought to himself. Her plump lips and long black hair that was to the middle of her back with slight curls. She was immediately rushed to the hospital. Her whole team was alerted...even Jake.


	2. Not Long After

In the waiting room for Olivia there was Huck, Abby, Harrison, and Cyrus. Olivia was in the back for about three hours honing on four. No one heard what happened to her or what caused it. Fitz couldn't help but to let the tears flow out of his crisp blue eyes. He's constantly running his hands through his curly brown hair. Huck stared remotely at the wall for what seemed like an eternity. He constantly thought of the time Olivia took him in for a job and helped him from being homeless to alive and thrive. Seeing all these people her for Olivia couldn't stop him from wondering how his own family was. The name B6-13 can't be forgotten because its the name that took his family away. In that moment the door burst open, thinking it was the doctor Fitz stood up. But it was no other than Captain Jake Ballard.

"I came as soon as I could ," Jake said,"Mr. President...Fitz...what are you doing here?"

"Jake-" Fitz couldn't say anything because of all the people around. He wouldn't mind saying anything but Olivia would be very upset. The last he wanted was to hurt her. "She..uhh..was in a meeting with me when she collapsed," Fitz wiped his tears, "she is an extraordinary woman...she is always helping."

Not being in the room with the woman he loves in this tough time is very stressful. Being in the same room with the guy that put his hands on Olivia is making his blood boil. He's clenching his jaws and putting his hands in his pockets preventing from doing anything he shouldn't be doing. But now isn't the time or place to say anything.

"Jake... I know you and Olivia have been hanging out a lot lately, I just want to say that she's a good woman and I don't want to see her get hurt. You and I both know what you actually do for a living. She means a lot to me..." There was a pregnant pause, "us."/p

"My relationship with Olivia is quite frankly none of your business. We just simply hangout together.. A lot and I don't understand why you're here. So Mr. President what's your relationship with Olivia? Can you even keep it in your pants? I'm just saying after the Amanda Tanner, and the other girl that you eligibly slept with...why Olivia?"

"She's a very good friend of mine like I thought you were."

Fitz just stood there for a moment fuming and furrowing his eyebrows. Then he just brushed past Jake nearly knocking him over. Just then the doctor came out.

"Those of you waiting for Olivia she will be fine. She just suffered a mild cased concussion. She will need to be here for a few days. We have her hooked on a few IVs, now she still hasn't woken up yet but she will in the next few hours or sooner. She is lucky to even be alive. We don't know the extent of her injury until she wakes up. We can allow only one visitor for now, preferably a relative," the doctor said./p

Immediately Fitz and Jake stood up. But Fitz proceeded, Jake knew once visiting time was up he would have her to himself. The doctor then led Fitz to the back while Secret Services stood at the doors.

When Fitz entered the room, he felt the cold drafts from the AC vents. He looked over to the bed and saw Olivia's little body hooked up to so many machines. There is a huge bandage on her head and a breathing tube in her mouth. At least she was breathing on her own a bit. He fell to his knees feeling only guilt for that fact that he might have caused this. If he hadn't summoned her to him she wouldn't be in pain. To even think she was in pain ached his body. Fitz went to kneel by her bedside He reached for her small fragile hand.

"Livvie I'm so sorry this happened to you, I can't even begin...I'm just so sorry baby,I will make this right" Fitz was speaking to her as if she could hear him.

"I love you and I am sorry for blaming you I have no place and I respect that. I just can't stand you being mad at me liv, I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you in my arms every night."  
>Olivia's hand twitched a little, that went unnoticed. Fitz sat there holding her hand for the next thirty minutes. At that moment Cyrus walked inside the hospital room.<p>

"Mr President you have a country to lead but no offense now is not the time to get your mistress back. You have millions of people depending on you to save their life now come on let's go," Cyrus said barely taking a single breath of air./p

"I'm not going anywhere until she is better and responsive. I don't care if that means the White House will be idle, she means a lot to me. What would you do if this were James," Fitz retaliated.

"Fitz..Fitz..Fitz James is not here because he can keep it in his pants. You know that her boyfriend is here... yeah, boyfriend he's here to see her as well. As well as her friends so please just leave before the next big thing on the news tabloids would be the 'president's visiting a mystery lady in the hospital refusing to leave'!" Cyrus yelled.

Fitz took in everything Cyrus had to say and decided to leave he then turns around to kiss Olivia softly on your forehead running his hands through her hair and left. Fitz walked in the waiting room ignoring everyone's comments and left straight back to the white house.

Jake glanced at his watch and saw the time was 12 a.m. He then turns everyone else told him to leave and he will be here for her. Harrison's just sits there while everyone else got up protesting to leave.

"She would want you guys to keep working don't worry she'll be fine," Jake said.

"Everyone was gone and Jake sat there waiting. The questions running through his head was focused on her well being.

7 hours past, Jake waited in the waiting room and managed to pull asleep 5 hours of sleep. He dreampt at the life he wants with Olivia, travel the world, have 3 kids, and live a long happy life. He would make her the happiest woman in the world. His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse walked in and mentioned Olivia's name.

"Sir, Olivia has woken up she is very tired, she's doing well . Would you like to see her?" The nurse chimed in his sleep.

"Yes... 'Jake yawned'... Take me to her," Jake responded as he got up.

"Jake walked up to the door and laid too soft knocks.

"Come in," Olivia said very softly in a hoarse voice.

He cracked the door open just enough to walk inside.

"Hey," Jake said walking over to Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia said just above a whisper.


End file.
